Episode 8 (14 March 1985)
Episode 8 of EastEnders was broadcast on 14 March 1985. It was written by Gerry Huxham and directed by Matthew Robinson. Characters In order of appearance: Synopsis Mary is having a nightmare and gets woken by the health visitor, Jean Hancock, knocking on her door, but refuses to let her in. Den is on the phone trying to find people to join his 'Golden Circle' - Fat Harry says no. As he leaves The Vic, both Tony and Kathy try to get him to join their circles. He tells Pete he needs an excuse to see Jan that evening. Sue and Ali persuade Mary to open her door and she argues with the health visitor, saying she doesn't want to live in her flat after learning what happened to Reg Cox, and she's paranoid about his blood being in the flat. Dr Legg is looking for Lofty, who avoids him. Jean asks Ali to keep an eye on Mary. Dr Legg catches up with Lofty but they're interrupted by Jean, who wants a word about Mary. Lofty slips away again while they're talking. Kelvin finds Tony in the pub and is introduced to Den, Angie and Sharon; he tells Tony his mother has found out about their visit on Sunday and isn't happy. Kathy catches Ian on the arcade machine in the café and packs him off to school. Sharon answers a phone call at The Vic but the caller hangs up - Den picks up the second call and tells them he's too busy to talk. Dr Legg chases Lofty into The Vic, but Lofty escapes out the second exit. Arthur tells Pauline the job with Tony has finished, so he's going fishing to celebrate. Ali convinces Mary there was no blood, and she shouldn't be on her own all the time. Pete looks for Arthur to cover the stall, so he can help Den with an excuse to see Jan, he make a comment about Arthur being out of work which Pauline later relates to Arthur. Dr Legg catches up with Lofty in the café and demands his rent money, but Lofty doesn't have it. Pete tells Den and Angie about a Bentley for sale, Den acts disinterested but Angie wants him to go and look at it. Pete makes a fake phone call and tells Den they can go at 8pm tomorrow - giving him an excuse to see Jan. Den winks at Pete but Angie sees him. Continuity Den refers to Jan by name for the first time in a conversation with Pete. Hannah Carpenter is also referred to, though not by name. Willy and Roly both appear in this episode. Zara Posener and Michael Evangelou were not credited for this episode. Locations * 23b Albert Square * 1b Albert Square * The Queen Victoria * Bridge Street Market * Albert Square * Al's Café * 1a Albert Square * Bridge Street Launderette * 45 Albert Square Credits Gallery File:Ep8KathyIan.jpg|Kathy catches Ian on the arcade machine. File:Ep8Sharon.jpg|Sharon takes a phone call but the caller hangs up. File:Ep8PaulinePete.jpg|Pauline and Pete in the launderette. File:Ep8PaulineArthur.jpg|Arthur and Pauline. File:Episode008DuffDuff.jpg|Episode 8 Duff Duff. Category:1985 episodes